


Giving Up

by JJBashir



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s3e7 Art of War, F/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJBashir/pseuds/JJBashir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened during that break between Joe kissing Jenny and Joe meeting Abbie and Crane to kill the Beserkers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Up

**Author's Note:**

> Because I didn't know I needed this ship until it ran me over with a steamroller. A little smutty, a little mushy.

_'Y'know, Crane said I should talk to you.'_   
_"About what?"_   
_'About this...'_

If there was any moment where Joseph Corbin wanted time to come to a standstill this was it. 

From the moment when Jenny Mills slipped her arms around his neck, he could give a rat's ass about the mystical energy coursing through her, Nevins, Pandora, finding out about his father, none of it. All that mattered were the hands tugging at his shirt, sliding under it and up his bare back. The lips opening to his own silent request for more of her mouth, his tongue slipping between them to taste her. The sensation of her pulling him down on top of her lithe but strong body. it was wrong, this. It was wrong to not give a damn about the Shard or the fact that it was killing her. All that mattered was him feeling her under his hands, smoothing the too-warm skin, letting his kisses with her spiral out of control. 

"Joe."

He shook his head, his breathing heavy. "Shh." He could hear the cot creaking, protesting against his weight added to it, but he didn't care, he wanted this too bad. He wanted (and got) her leg wrapped around his hip, needed to move his hand under her tank top, cup her breast in his hand, massage it gently.

"Joey..." This time his name on her lips was soft, pleading, her tiny hand gripped in his close-cropped hair.

"Jenny," he said, voice low and dark."I have to take these vials to Crane and Abbie and I will be fucking damned if I don't get you off before I do." He even shocked himself at his bold, illicit statement. But the need, the desire, it was too great. He rutted against her unashamedly, needing her to feel what she did to him. He only lifted his lips away from hers long enough to let her pull his shirt off. His jeans were painfully tight as she cupped his ass in her hand, inching further up. 

"Joe..."

"Goddammit Jen, I'm busy," he joked, his hand pushing into her jeans, lower and deeper until he could feel slick and hot against his fingertips and hear her soft gasp. "That for me, Mills?" he teased, giving one more push until his middle finger found it's goal and he rubbed the best he could in the tight confines.

"JOE."

"That's it baby," he cooed in her ear. "That's it, let go for me." He kissed her ear. "I swear to god, when this is fixed, when you're all better I will strip you down and make love to you for days but God, Jen...I need this. I need to watch you come undone for me...right now. Can you do that for me?" This was months of longing for the woman he was teasing and stroking into a higher and higher arousal. He didn't know if this was going to work and he was going to be damned if he left without her feeling what he wanted to give her just once.

"JOE!"

His head dropped. "Aw shit, Jenny...why you gotta look so good like this?" He had to. He couldn't help it. It didn't discourage him that she was scrabbling for the zipper of his jeans either, that he was all but tearing at her clothes. They managed to get one leg of her jeans off and his open. He pushed aside the wet cloth between her legs and surged forward, both of them crying out at the sensation. They were forehead to forehead, staring into each other's eyes, her hand gripping the back of his neck hard. "Jenny--gonna--"

"Joe. Please...PLEASE."

He felt that 'click' in his head and there was nothing that could help him keep control. He poured every ounce of need and passion into his motions, pulling back then slinging his hips forward with an urgency that even his body couldn't truly convey. He needed to be totally lost in her, with and and her body was only fueling as with the way it snapped back against him, how her nails gripped his biceps as she gave back to him. "Jen," he gasped. "Jen--gonna--can't..."

"Joey...do it," she whispered. "Oh God, please I wanna feel you, please Joey--please--"

And he went tumbling off the edge, hips slamming back and forth as he could feel it, as he chased it. His hand slipped down again, because he'd be damned if he got his and she didn't get hers. It was the only thing that kept him from going all the way past, needing to feel her, knowing it would send him over. His jaw was clenched tight and all it took was one last deep thrust for him to feel it, almost feather-light as first but then tight and gripping and he gave up with a sob, head buried against her shoulder as he did. He was panting, throat raw and bruised but he felt light as her hand threaded through his sweat-dampened hair. He kissed her sweetly, still inside her, whole body throbbing from head to toe.

"Joe," she whispered against his lips. 

He pulled away gingerly, reluctantly. His body protested at the loss of contact, even as their mingled scent filled him with a different sort of heat. His head rested against hers again. "God I need more," he whispered. 

"We can't...they're waiting--"

"I know," he said. He knew he sounded mournful--and probably looked a little ridiculous, half dressed, hanging out of his jeans but he recognized that look in her eyes. He groaned as he kissed her again, trying to fight the arousal from growing out of control again. "Jen--"

She put her fingers to his lips. "We'll finish this talk later." 

He smiled at that mischievous twinkle in her eyes as he reluctantly set himself back to rights. "This time, we'll actually--you know--talk," he said sheepishly. 

"I dunno. You said a lot already."

He ignored her laughter at his bright red cheeks. "Yeah, yeah, Mills. Whatever."

"Joe."

He finished tucking in his shirt, though he doubted there was any real way he could try and hide what they'd just done. "Yeah?"

She reached up and rested her hands on the back of his neck. She pulled herself up to kiss him again, softly and sweetly but it was Joe who did all the melting. "Be careful, Corbin."

He smiled. "I'll be right back," he said, grabbing his go bag and the four vials of her blood that he'd taken. "We'll finish that talk--later."


End file.
